Being Discovered
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI SEQUEL TO BEING SUBMISSIVE I've been thinking a lot about everything lately. I'm worried about the changes in me and the fact that we could get caught. I like doing what we do but...


Title: Being Discovered

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: INCEST. YAOI. Lemon? (Dunno. I don't usually write these [lemons I mean] except for straight pairings.) Some swearing too.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke (interchangeable), Orochimaru/Itachi, Orochimaru/Sasuke, Orochimaru/Kabuto, Kabuto/Itachi, Kabuto/Sasuke and put them all together.

Author's notes: Err... Okay... I had a hard time writing this, as I don't really write stuff like this very well... Well, I hope you guys will enjoy reading this.^^

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE PAIRINGS STATED ABOVE. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ SHOULD YOU PERSIST IN READING THIS.

~~~~~

I've been thinking a lot about everything lately.

I'm worried about the changes in me and the fact that we could get caught.

I like doing what we do but...

~~~~~

I've been thinking about these past few days a lot. Itachi had preferred to stay away from me and Kabuto lately. But he seemed rather distracted. He was so out of it that we could've jumped him at any time and he wouldn't have been able to get away.

Orochimaru still had not returned.

Aniki was most likely pining over the man. I snicker at the thought. My brother was not the type to go pining over something. He never took things sitting down. He took action.

Maybe getting him too accustomed to being submissive was changing him. Maybe switching roles again would be a good idea. It would keep Itachi busy.

~~~~~

I found aniki watching the rain fall with a faraway look in his eyes. He's been doing that an awful lot lately. It... It just wasn't normal.

I deliberately made my steps heavy so as to announce my arrival. But there was no indication if he actually heard me. That was it. No reaction. The world was officially falling apart.

Yeah right.

But seriously, it's very uncharacteristic of him to be unfocused and unguarded. This must be how Kabuto got to him a second time before I started asking the white-haired nin to join us.

Hmm... Speaking of Kabuto, I'm beginning to like him. Well, even more than that of Orochimaru. I mentally sigh at the thought. The medical nin was not interested in that aspect of a relationship. The only thing he was interested would be sex. Yes, sex. Damn it.

I want more than that but I don't really know what it is that I want. I wish I knew what it was. It wouldn't be so confusing then.

I sigh. I've been standing here for god knows how long and my brother still hasn't acknowledged my presence. I can safely say that he's completely out of it.

"Aniki."

My voice seemed to have some effect as he jerked in surprise. Then he composed himself and looked at me, cocking his head to one side.

"What is it, Sasuke? Was there something you wanted?"

//Yes. You in bed, of course.// I mentally slap myself for the wording. I'm relieved that I didn't say that out loud. Itachi would probably kill me.

I swallowed hard. I didn't think it would be this hard to tell him what I had in mind. I had gotten so used to being dominant with him that I've forgotten how to tell him that I wanted him to take me.

Aniki regarded me for a few moments before sighing. Then, much to my surprise, he started stripping down. It was as if he read my mind. But it seemed that he didn't really read me that deep.

He came to me and kissed me before dragging down me down with him on the bed with me on top. I had almost forgotten what I originally intended as our tongues intertwined with each other's.

I stop myself, pulling away from him. Gods, it was hard to pull away when you know you were getting some... But... this one was for him. I had to make it work. He did look a bit disappointed that I stopped but I could see a small flicker of relief.

I rolled over and pulled him on top of me. And pulled his head down for a kiss. Then I broke our kiss and whispered into his ear, "I want you to take the lead this time."

~~~~~

Well, that wasn't so bad. I enjoyed myself immensely. Really. Aniki was now breathing evenly. He had fallen asleep sometime after. I really have to worry about that. It was as if he hadn't gotten a decent sleep in a while. Just how much sleep has he been losing lately?

I would have to speak to Kabuto about that. Kabuto... I've been thinking about him too much lately.

Footsteps echoed outside the room and came to a halt. Speak of the devil, it was Kabuto who entered the room. He had the knowing smile on his face.

I shook my head. "Not now, he's tired. He'd just gone to sleep."

His smile widened. "Whoever said I was here for him?"

My heart raced. What...? I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. What was this feeling?

I didn't have time to ponder it as he started touching me. Everything fell away. Kabuto was the only thing that mattered.

~~~~~

Unknown to the other two, Itachi opened one eye at them before go back pretending to be asleep. There was a familiar smirk on his lips.

~~~~~

I was exhausted by the time the moon rose to mid-sky. My brother had joined us a bit later. I'm glad that in a way, he was feeling better. I could feel it in the aura that surrounded him.

But my mind was still confused. Right now, aniki had his arm around my waist, asleep and Kabuto had his hands on my face, his tongue in my mouth while I reciprocated the gesture.

I may be exhausted but I don't think I'll ever get tired of his kisses. They were different from Itachi's and Orochimaru's. I don't know how to explain them. They just are.

Without warning, the door opened. Kabuto broke away from the kiss and my eyes widened. Snake eyes stared down at us like a predator would his prey. It was unnerving.

Itachi stirred and yawned. "Okaeri, Orochimaru-sama." Then he smiled as if there was nothing wrong with being discovered in bed with two other lovers.

The snake smirked. "You boys have been a bit naughty while I was away." The smirk curved into a smile, an evil malicious one. That was the same smile he had when he found out about me and Itachi... Oh shit.

~~~~~

I watched, fascinated by Kabuto's screams, moans, gasps... I couldn't help myself but be aroused by them. Itachi had taken a seat by the window, his cloak keeping the coldness of the night at bay while I... I was ordered to sit on a chair beside the bed, a blanket wrapped around me. And I was told to watch.

A sense of de ja vu swept over me. This was almost exactly the same scenario as the last time but this time, I'm the one forced to watch.

I tried to wrench my eyes away from the scene but my body wouldn't listen. It was like it had a mind of its own, screaming for the satisfaction of its own needs.

It wasn't long till it was over. My body was trembling by then. Coherent thoughts were hard to form as my mind was merely focused on one part of my anatomy. Damn Kabuto for being so good...

I was told to get onto the bed. It was then that I realized Kabuto was still painfully aroused. I looked at Orochimaru, wide-eyed. My eyes widened even further as I felt a familiar intrusion.

Kabuto...

I wasn't really aware of my brother getting onto the bed until I felt his mouth on me, finding myself aroused even further as I watched him taking me in and out of his mouth. Then he jerked, stopping for a moment, making me moan in protest. He himself moaned as he was penetrated from behind.

Then Kabuto started moving inside me and I sort of lost track of everything else as I saw the stars burst and everything turned white.

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Okay all these were written in Sasuke's point of view except for one teensy-weensy little part. You'd barely notice that one unless you look really, really hard at it. Hehehe. I decided to change the POV a little since I always use Itachi's. *looks at her list* Yes! Just a few more and I'm free from the evil plot bunnies! HELL YEAH!

*grabs a box of tissues and places it in front of the readers* Just in case of abnormal bleeding (i.e. bleeding eyes and nose). If anything of the sort happens... *points an accusing finger at the plot bunnies* IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!

*looks at the mirror* Damn. I really look like a panda bear. Just look at those luggages. *points at her eyebags* =.=;;; Need sleep... ZzZzZzZz...

Anyway, please review. Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Started: October 22, 2003

Ended: October 22, 2003


End file.
